


Let’s Talk About Sex

by Bbnabhk



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk
Summary: Robbie shares some happy results with Gary.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Kudos: 11





	Let’s Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Salt-N-Pepa song, finally finishing Reveal, and a long day at work in the medical industry.

Gary looks up from his book as Robbie happily bounds into the bedroom. He proudly presents his boyfriend with a stack of papers. Gary takes them apprehensively and flips through the pages.

“Test results?”

Robbie is already digging through the nightstand. “I got tested for every STI the doctor could think of, and I’ve got a clean bill of health.” He finds the lube and wiggles it between his fingers.

“That’s great!” Gary giggles. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m quite surprised after all the people you’ve slept with.”

“It has been a lot,” Robbie agrees, nodding. Then he shrugs. “It was never anything a few courses of penicillin couldn’t fix.”

Gary rolls his eyes and hands the papers back to Robbie. “Well, I’m happy you’re healthy.” He gives Robbie a peck on the cheek and turns his attention back to his book.

Robbie pouts. Gary wasn’t getting it, so he leans in close and whispers into the older man’s ear. “Gaz, I want you to fuck me.” He takes Gary’s hand and slaps the lube into his palm.

Gary smirks and puts his book down. “Alright, just hand me a cond— oh.” It finally clicks.

Robbie laughs as Gary undresses them both in record time.


End file.
